


Without Father's Permission

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Giving Absolution [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom!Sam, Dean’s a Thief, Dom!Michael, Fake Priest!Dean, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Multi, Priest!Lucifer, Punishments, Sneaking Around, Sub!Castiel, Sub!Dean, Sub!Sam, The Not So Fun kind of spankings, Top!Castiel, distraught!Sam, dom!Lucifer, priest!Michael, priestkink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 21:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Sam and Castiel have wanted to see each other and maybe spend a little playtime together. Dean gets an idea that gets them all in trouble.Sequel to Gotta Have Faith





	Without Father's Permission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragonwithatale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonwithatale/gifts).



> This is for the lovely @trisscar368 for her donation to my All-American/Grandma fund! She requested for a continuation of this series with this plot bunny that just hopped a very long ways. Sweetheart, I’m sorry that this took so long! I hope you enjoy it!

Sam was thankful for the opportunity Lucifer had provided him with speaking to Father Michael about his crisis of faith. He and Michael weren’t all that different, it seemed, and they had a long talk about Sam’s options and, with Lucifer, decided that Sam could work as Lucifer’s secretary while he went to the local community college to get his gen eds out of the way. Lucifer sounded delighted at the idea, as it meant Sam would spend more time with him, as would Dean.

But another reason why Sam was thankful for the opportunity was because of Castiel, Michael’s sub.

The two had an instant attraction, one Michael noticed immediately and made a light joke of, causing both of them to flush brilliantly.

And even now, in his bed, away from Dean and Lucifer, Sam was taking himself in hand, edging himself as he thought about losing himself to bright blue eyes and thick dark hair.

Castiel had kissed his cheek when he left, and Sam’s skin still burned at the ghost memory of it.

He hadn’t told Lucifer, fearful of his Dom’s wrath if he knew that Sam’s eye was wandering (and submitting, mentally, to Castiel, although Sam would love Lucifer to his dying day); nor has he told Dean, for fear that Dean will rat him out.

But even has he brought himself to the edge and held himself there, he barely breathed out Castiel as he worked to calm himself down, touching everywhere but his erogenous zones, allowing his fingers to glide across his skin and take him away to sleep, unaware that Dean had heard his whisper from outside his door and was devising a little plan.

Castiel expressed a desire to see Sam again, and after much discussion with Michael and Father Lucifer, they agreed. The attraction between the two of them was cute, as at one point they had curled up in Michael’s library, reading and cuddling. Such flirtation, the two dominant priests figured, was harmless; both knew that their subs were loyal to them to a fault. They were even discussing a possible play date amongst the three, knowing that if the subs were left alone, Sam would submit wonderfully to both Dean and Castiel. The five of them in the room would be wonderful as well, with five sweaty bodies and hard, thick cocks.

Castiel could still feel the heat of Sam’s body pressing against him. The boy was young, 18 years old, and he felt like an old man at 30, but there was something about Sam where that didn’t matter, and he was excited to see Sam again. He wasn’t allowed to touch himself without Michael’s permission, but that didn’t mean Castiel wasn’t able to stop the wet dreams that transpired afterwards, of Sam mewling and writhing underneath of him, digging his nails into his back…

Seeing Sam again was dangerous, as he knew that he was going to fall for the younger man (maybe not in love, but certainly in lust) and want to possess him as Lucifer does, but he couldn’t help the compulsion to see the younger man.

He arrived at his hotel room and waited eagerly for the arrival of the youngest of the three subs.

The hotel room opened and he stood up to greet Sam, hugging him close and inhaling his warm, woodsy scent that he discovered was natural, and looked up to find the man that had to be Sam’s older brother, Dean… in a priest uniform.

His jaw dropped, blue eyes taking in how well the outfit looked on Dean, and yet how utterly sinful. “Oh God,” he rumbled.

“You’re right, Sam, he is a pretty one,” Dean cooed. “Can’t wait to see him split you open.”

Sam gave a full bodied shudder at his older brother’s words and Castiel ran a hand up and down his back. “Where’d you get the outfit?” he asked.

“Snagged it from our Master,” Dean admitted with a shrug. “He and I are about the same size and he has like fifty of these outfits.”

Castiel groaned softly. “Both of you are wicked,” he murmured.

“Is that any way to talk to a priest?” Dean asked with a raised brow.

Castiel moaned and pressed himself against Sam. The younger boy was hard through his jeans, and Castiel could feel as his hands wandered down to his supple ass that Sam was also not wearing any underwear.

“Fuck, you’re dirty,” Castiel breathed in Sam’s ear. “Are you all ready for me, or do I have to work you open?”

Sam moaned and rocked his hips into Castiel’s. “All ready… Father Dean worked a plug into me this morning, before we left to come see you,” he whispered back.

“Father Michael says you’re a little pain slut,” Castiel commented casually as he began sliding his hands into the back of Sam’s jeans. “Is that true?”

“Yesss,” Sam arched into Castiel’s touch as the older man squeezed his rear., Dean chuckling lowly from behind them. The sub masquerading as a priest was sitting down and was working his belt and fly open.

“Well I won’t give you much pain, but I will make you sore enough to be unable to walk,” Castiel whispered.

He had been a Dom before relinquishing his role to be submissive for Michael, the only man he could be submissive for, and he felt the stirrings of taking this young man down and bringing him back up rise once more. It was natural, he assumed, as Sam looked at him with round hazel doe eyes and quickened breath.

With a few sharp movements, the doctor had the twink bent over the bed and his pants down around his ankles. Dean groaned from the display of dominance from Castiel, now stroking his cock.

Sam’s rear was up in the air as Castiel shoved a pillow underneath his pelvis, looking at the dark red plug nestled between Sam’s cheeks. A few minor welts remain from a caning Sam had requested a few weeks ago, and Castiel ran his finger over one, hearing Sam whimper in pleasure.

“Remain still,” he ordered and Sam clenched his fists into the bed as Castiel slowly removed the plug, fucking the younger man with it.

Sam whimpered and whined and begged, but was good and didn’t move. He’s certain he couldn’t move. Castiel had him obeying his every command, much like Lucifer does.

The plug removed, he heard Castiel stripping out of jeans, heard Dean’s groan and low whistle. “Fuckin’ hell, Cas, you’re packing.”

Castiel gave a low rumbling chuckle and turned to look at Dean, defiling his Master’s outfit with a lazily stroked fist. He kept his jeans up and around his hips, knowing that the denim would drive Sam insane as he fucked him. “Perhaps after I’m finished with Sam, you would enjoy fucking me?” he inquired.

Dean groaned. “If I don’t finish first.”

Castiel smirked and withdrew a condom out of his pocket. It was in his nature to always carry one, and now he was thankful he did. He stared at Sam’s gaping hole as he slipped it on and lined up behind Sam.

“Are you ready, boy?” he purred.

Sam nodded. “Yes, Sir.”

A thrill ran through Castiel as he began pressing into Sam’s tight heat. He knew Sam was fucked often, and yet, he felt like a virgin.

Sam whimpered and rocked back to aid Castiel in sliding into him, and the older man unleashed a stunning slap to Sam’s ass.

“I told you to stay still,” he said calmly over Sam’s loud groan of pleasure.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Dean groaned softly, jerking up and into his hand.

Castiel eventually bottomed out and he draped himself over Sam, pinning the younger man down. “Now you may move,” he murmured before nosing his way down and biting onto Sam’s neck.

Sam cried out and began pumping his hips back and into Castiel’s hard, matching him thrust for thrust. Castiel sucked and nibbled on his neck, a primal purr emitting from his throat at the thought of marking Sam up, even if he knew it was going to be temporary.

They rutted like animals, Castiel jerking Sam’s hair with an iron fist and making him whimper and beg for more. Another hand slid underneath and began pinching and pulling on Sam’s firm nipples.

They heard Dean swear before groaning loudly, and they smiled to each other as they realized that Dean was cumming in his hand. They collided for a kiss, groaning as they tasted coffee and mint and oranges and honey from each other, devouring the other’s mouth as they fucked relentlessly.

“Are you close, boy? Are you close to losing yourself to me?” Castiel hissed in Sam’s ear, nipping his jaw.

“Yes, Sir, please, may I cum?” Sam whined, rolling his head back.

“Cum,” Castiel commanded.

Sam choked, his body seizing and stilling underneath of Castiel’s as he whined and moaned before giving a strangled cry of ecstasy as he spilled onto the bed and pillow, hips stuttering.

“What in the name of Hosanna is going on here?”

Castiel’s head jerked up, staring at the door, where Father Michael was standing with a thunderous gaze. “F-father!” He gasped as he came unexpectedly into the condom and Sam’s ass, the younger man whining beneath him.

Dean jumped up out of the chair, hastily stuffing his cock back into Lucifer’s slacks. “Father Michael!”

Michael closed the door and crossed over to Castiel. Gripping the congregant’s jaw with his fingers, he jerked Castiel’s face up to look at him. “Is this what you had in mind when you requested to see Sam, peccatori?” Michael asked harshly.

“N-no Father,” Castiel admitted, resisting the urge to lower his eyes. “We got carried away and…” he gestured uselessly at Dean’s pilfered outfit. “I really had originally just wanted to spend some time with Sam.”

“But you’ve thought about fucking him, haven’t you?” Michael prodded.

“Y-y-yes, Father,” Castiel confessed shamefully.

Michael tsked and looked down at Sam, blissed out and mostly unaware of what was going on. “Not that I blame you, but you know better than to keep things from me, peccatori,” he admonished.

Castiel’s eyes lowered, cheeks burning in shame. “Yes, Father. I apologize, Father.”

“You’ll be doing a whole lot of apologizing once my brother gets here,” Michael warned. “For now, get out of the boy.”

Castiel slowly withdrew from Sam, sliding off the condom and tying it off to put in the trash bin, but Michael took it, presumably as evidence. “Kneel.”

Castiel knelt at Michael’s feet, trembling. He hated being punished, but he knew he had fucked up. Big time.

Lucifer swept in and took in the scene. His brilliant blue eyes fell first to Castiel and Michael, the other priest holding the filled condom. Castiel felt his cheeks burn even brighter and wetness spring to his eyes. Lucifer’s eyes swept then to Sam, still sprawled on the bed and half asleep in bliss. They finally landed on Dean, dressed up like his Master and his Master’s brother, except with drying cum stains along the black shirt.

Lucifer looked at Michael. “What. Happened.” It was a question, said as a statement.

“Our pets decided to play with each other, Lucifer,” Michael said. “At least they were safe about it.” He held up the condom. “Evidently, they didn’t think that we’d be open to the idea.”

Lucifer snorted. “So they took matters into their own hands.” He walked over to Dean and yanked the other man closer to him by his undone belt. “Was this your idea, Dean?” he hissed. “To dress up as a priest to seduce your brother and his new friend into fucking?”

Dean nodded. “S-Sammy seemed on board with it,” he stammered. “A-and Cas was pretty into it.”

“You toyed with the idea of faith that they have, of course they’re going to be on board with it. Not to mention you stole my outfit. I may have several of these, but I know when one’s missing.”

Dean looked away. “I’m sorry, Master.”

“No, you’re not sorry. You enjoy watching your brother be a little slut,” Lucifer commented. “But by the time I’m done with you, you will be sorry.” Withdrawing from one, he went to his other submissive and sat down on the bed, applauding mentally the job well done Castiel had done as Sam slowly blinked eyes open. He felt bad as he saw the spark of panic in his younger submissive’s eyes.

“Master-”

“I don’t want to hear it, Sam,” he said gently, watching Sam bite his lip and look away. “You’ll have the chance to explain yourself later. Just know I’m very disappointed in you. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Master,” Sam whispered softly.

Lucifer stood up and walked over to Michael. Drawing him away from the submissives, the two went just outside the room to talk, Michael snagging Castiel’s key card.

“How do we go about punishing them?” Michael asked softly. “They’re all so different.”

“We punish Dean first, if he hadn’t toyed with the way our boys see faith this might not have happened,” Lucifer said. “A swift paddling and a cock cage for a week will suffice for him.”

Michael nodded. “Castiel will just need a spanking himself, I know he’s already beating himself up over this,” he admitted. “Which leaves Sam.”

Lucifer nodded. “He’s a pain slut, so anything we might do to the others won’t work with him. He, too, is beating himself up over this, but honestly… I don’t mind that they fucked. Do you?”

Michael shook his head, smirking to himself. “No, in fact it was a beautiful picture to walk in on. I’m more upset that Castiel hadn’t admitted to it.”

“Agreed,” Lucifer said. “I will talk with Sam. I know he’s been having a rough time as of late. And talk will be much more punishing than anything pain wise we could give him.”

“Agreed. We might need to do the same with Castiel.” Michael cracked his neck. “And when they’re asleep…”

“We can heal each other,” Lucifer finished for his brother. “Lord knows we’re both going to need it.”

Michael nodded and gestured to the door. “Shall we?”

“We shall.”

Michael swiped the keycard and the two priests entered, viewing their submissives.

Dean was kneeling next to Castiel, gripping hands with the other man, while Sam was curled up on the bed, back facing the door.  
“The three of you will be punished, in the ways that work best for you,” Michael announced quietly. “Know this, however; we’re not mad that the three of you played together. Far from it. Actually. We had been planning a little play date for you three for a while. What we are upset about is the fact that you hid from us this. We understand why you did it; but you still have to be punished.”

“I’m also not happy with the fact that my clothes were taken without permission,” Lucifer said, raising an eyebrow at Dean. “Do you three understand?”

One “Yes, Father” and two “Yes, Master”s echoed through the room quietly.

“Good.” Lucifer brought Dean up as Michael went to go get the paddle hidden in the closet, as this was the hotel room the brothers used if they wanted a change of scenery. “Dean, bend over the desk. You’ll be getting forty smacks and put in all cock cage for a week. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Master,” Dean said. He bent over, his ass in the air.

Michael raised the paddle, as if to ask permission. Lucifer nodded. “No counting is necessary, Dean.”

“Yes, Master.”

Michael ran the smooth leather over the palm of his hand, appraising his brother’s sub’s upturned rear, smirking at the fact that Dean’s freckles continued down onto his ass. He knew Dean could handle a bit of pain, but he also knew that he’ll be delivering a lot of smacks to that ass.

Without warning, he cracked the paddle down onto the constellations on pale skin.

Dean grunted, but didn’t move or make any other noises other than that as Michael clinically watched the skin turn from pink to white to flesh.

Sam straightened upon hearing the smack, and Lucifer moved to sit on the bed next to him. Not touching him, he just sat down by Sam’s head, noticing that there were tears on the boy’s face.

Michael continued smacking Dean’s ass with the paddle, sometimes giving the younger man a break and sometimes cracking them several times in a row without fail.

Forty were done in a rather brisk manner, however, and there were tears trailing down Dean’s cheeks when Michael was done. The older man gently kissed the top of his back and ran a soothing hand down it.

“You did very well, Dean,” Michael praised. “Now turn around, so I can put the cock cage on.”

Dean did as he was told, whimpering very quietly when the cage was secured around his flaccid member.

“Just for a week,” Michael murmured. “Unless Lucifer deems longer for whatever reason.”

Dean nodded, ignoring the tears on his cheeks. “Yes, Father Michael,” he murmured.

Lucifer stood up and nodded at Castiel to assume the position that Dean was just in as Michael drew Dean into his arms. Both priests knew that comfort after a punishment was essential to a sub’s mental well being, and at first, Dean struggled against Michael, muttering something like “I’m fine”. Michael was just as stubborn, though, and held Dean close until Dean rested his head on the other priest’s shoulder and closed his eyes.

“That’s it, Dean, relax, we got you,” Michael soothed as he handed the paddle to Lucifer. He looked at Castiel, already bent over the desk and ass high in the air. “You’ll be getting twenty, peccatori,” he said softly. “And I want you to count them.”

“Yes, Father,” Castiel rumbled.

Lucifer nodded in agreement and ran a soothing hand down Castiel’s back, quietly soothing him before the punishment. He looked back briefly at Sam, noticing that the youngest of them all had retreated to a small corner, hiding. Sighing softly, he patted Castiel’s rear lightly with his hand before hefting the paddle in his hand and giving a firm, solid smack.

“One, Father.”

Smack.

“Two, Father.”

With each smack to Castiel’s rear and each count, Dean jumped. Michael kept him mostly calm by running a soothing hand up and down his back while murmuring gentle words in his ear. Dean was like him, in oh so many ways, and he knew that constant contact would be key.

Sam also jumped with each smack to Castiel’s ass, but he kept himself hidden, tears trailing down his cheeks in rivers, unseen by anyone.

Twenty smacks were done in short order, and while Castiel’s face was dry, his eyes brimmed with tears, and Lucifer gently drew him off the desk and tucked him into his arms, rocking him gently. “Very good, Castiel,” he praised. “That was good.”

Castiel nodded and burrowed himself into Lucifer’s shoulder. He had the same clean scent his Dom did, but it was crisper, icier, more like the clean from a cold winter day.

Michael moved himself and Dean closer, and the two subs burrowed into their borrowed Doms while whispered praises were exchanged.

They hadn’t forgotten about Sam, whom Lucifer could hear softly crying and if Lucifer could hear it, one could beat Dean was hearing it.

And he was. “Let me go to him,” Dean murmured after a time, unable to listen to his baby brother’s crying anymore. “Please.”

“Later, Dean,” Lucifer said firmly. “I know you want to comfort him. I know you want to take care of him. But we need to first. Do you understand?”

Dean looked like he was about to argue, and Lucifer raised an eyebrow. “Are you going to argue with me so soon after getting your ass beat?” he queried.

“No, Master,” Dean muttered, subdued once more.

“Good. We’ll leave you with Castiel,” Lucifer said, looking at his brother for permission.

Michael nodded his agreement. The two gently shuffled their subs together, and Castiel immediately nestled himself into Dean’s strong arms. Dean managed a tiny smile at the apparent affectionness of Castiel and hugged him close, burying his face into soft black hair.

Smiling, the brothers slowly moved away from the duo and made their way over to Sam, who had his head in his knees, whole body shaking.

Michael sat down on the side of the boy that wasn’t against the wall and gently ran his fingers through Sam’s hair. “Sam? How’re you doing, buddy?”

Sam shrank back slightly from Michael’s touch and words and Lucifer frowned, but Michael didn’t seem fazed by it.

“It’s okay, Sam,” Michael said soothingly, still running his fingers through shaggy hair. “We’re gonna talk, alright?”

Sam shrugged, a soft sob escaping from his ball.

“Well, Luci and I will talk and you can listen,” Michael said. “Did you hear that we said that we’re not upset about the three of you playing?”

Sam gave a slow nod.

“Do you understand that we really aren’t?”

Sam shook his head.

Lucifer sat down on the bed in front of his brother and his submissive, keeping a watchful eye on Sam. He knew better than to speak while Michael was busy.

“Why not? Has Luci ever lied to you before?” Michael prodded.

Sam shook his head again.

“Then how come you don’t believe us?” Michael slowly rested his arm across Sam’s shoulders and tugged the boy closer to him.

Sam shrugged and whimpered quietly. He leaned into Michael tentatively, still keeping his face hidden.

“Did you enjoy Castiel filling you up?” Michael asked softly. “Did you enjoy being fucked by him?”

Slowly, hesitantly, Sam nodded and burrowed into Michael more. The priest could feel tears staining his shirt and he soothed him by running a hand up and down his back.

“Do you feel guilty about liking it?” Michael coaxed.

Sam nodded, more sure of himself.

“Why?” Michael asked simply. “It was a beautiful picture to walk in on. I wish I had thought to take a picture before getting Castiel out of you.”

Sam just snuggled into Michael more, taking comfort in the older priest’s soft scent and gentle hands on his back. He could feel Lucifer nearby and he wanted to be near his Master, but he didn’t want to be near him while he was angry.

Lucifer was far from angry. He was rather pleased that Sam could find pleasure, however guilty it made him feel, in someone other than him or Dean. He knew how beautiful Sam looked in submission, and when he gave himself up wholly. He wasn’t angry; he simply wished that Sam had trusted him enough to make mention of his crush on Castiel.

He chanced a glance at Dean and Castiel, smiling as he saw them on the other hotel bed. Dean was the little spoon (a position he normally abhorred but secretly enjoyed) and he was tucked firmly into Castiel’s arms. The two of them were cuddling, and Dean’s eyes were closed, obviously asleep. Castiel, however, was awake. Ice blue met ocean blue, and Lucifer gave a gentle smile. Castiel gave a brief smile and snuggled into Dean more.

Lucifer turned his attention back to Sam and Michael, smiling a bit more as he noticed Sam in Michael’s lap, curled up and showing his tearstained face, albeit while he was still hiding it within the confines of Michael’s neck. Lucifer knew exactly how soothing that position was, having been in that same position a hundred times, hell maybe a thousand times before. Ever since they were little, Michael’s arms and lap was a place of safety.

“It wasn’t Master.”

The first words Sam had spoken since he got out of his blissful post coital haze and met Lucifer’s steely gaze.

“You feel guilty because it wasn’t your Master’s cock?” Michael affirmed.

Sam nodded. “Yes, Father.”

Michael made a gentle shushing noise and pressed his lips against Sam’s forehead, running his fingers up and down his back. “Oh, Sam,” he murmured. “You have much to learn.”

Sam snuggled into Michael more.

“Lucifer likes to watch his boys get fucked,” Michael whispered conspiratorially, looking at his younger brother with a smirk. “He likes watching other men split them open and bring them just as much pleasure as he can give. Sometimes even more. And it just gives him fuel to be a possessive son of a bitch and mark them up as his all over again.”

Sam gave a full body shudder at that and he looked over hesitantly at Lucifer.

“Oh, little one,” Lucifer soothed, sitting closer to them and running a calm hand up and down Sam’s arm. “It’s okay, baby boy. I’m not mad. Just disappointed that you didn’t trust me enough to tell me that you had this desire to be fucked by Castiel.”

“I… I didn’t want you to be angry with me,” Sam admitted quietly.

“Why would I be angry for you wanting to explore?” Lucifer asked gently. “Sam, you’ve been with me for two years and haven’t strayed. Hell, you prefer me fucking you over Dean fucking you half the time. Probably for this reason. You love me. That’s enough for me. If you want to get fucked by my brother, or yours, or Castiel, just let me know, okay? You’re allowed to explore and have desires outside of me. And I’m certain you submitted beautifully for Castiel, didn’t you?”

Sam nodded, cheeks turning pink.

“Such a good little boy,” Lucifer purred. “I take it you’ll let me know of your fantasies and desires in the future?”

“Yes, Master,” Sam said quietly.

“Good boy,” Lucifer smiled. He held his arms open. “Now can I hug and kiss you?”

Sam slid out of Michael’s arms and into Lucifer’s, snuggling deep into his Master happily, no longer fearful of his Master, and Michael smiled tenderly. He knew that Lucifer would always make a wonderful Dom.

The three made their way to the bed that Castiel and Dean were on. Michael took up his place behind his submissive and Castiel nuzzled sleepily back into his Dom. Michael shushed him with a gentle kiss to his cheek and wrapped his arms around his waist.

Sam crawled in in front of his brother and put himself in his brother’s arms, and Dean simply wrapped his arms around his brother, snoring softly. Giggling quietly, Sam looked back at Lucifer. The younger priest chuckled as he slid in behind Sam and wrapped his arms around the boy’s middle, kissing his cheek. “Relax, baby boy. I’m not letting to. Not yet.”

“Mkay,” Sam murmured quietly.

The brother-priests looked at each other, both of them smiling at the other indulgently as they held their respective submissive boyfriends, Lucifer’s arm draping itself over Dean’s hip.

They waited until their pets were asleep, Sam nestled more in Dean’s arms than Lucifer’s and Castiel hugging Dean to him protectively, before moving away and to the bed that they had just comforted Sam by just a couple hours before.

“The usual positions?” Michael murmured in a low voice.

Lucifer nodded affirmatively.

They slid into the other’s embrace, Michael just being a couple inches shorter than his younger brother, but it was he who initiated the kiss, he who cupped the back of the blond man’s head and threaded his fingers through the short locks found at the nape of his neck while his lips touched his. Lucifer moaned quietly, his hands coming to rest on Michael’s waist to tug him closer.

It was the kiss of lovers who had been separated for far too long, the kiss of two men who wanted to savor these stolen moments. Michael gently licked past his brother’s lips, and Lucifer willingly opened his mouth in a rushed gasp to accept him even more.

Michael gently pushed Lucifer down onto the bed, watching his brother’s pupils grow in the dim light of the room as he began undoing his belt and slacks, fingers grazing his brother’s skin. Lucifer had a bit of a belly on him, one that Michael loved. He always had it, and Michael didn’t care. His brother loved food, and was happy to show his appreciation for it. The only time he really fasted was during Lent, while Michael held a fast for himself once a month.

“Mike,” Lucifer groaned as Michael’s fingers brushed against his length through the silk boxers that he wore under his slacks, an indulgence for the younger priest.

“Patience, baby,” Michael soothed, kissing him quiet, panting into his mouth as his brother’s fingers found his own belt and fly, working them open deftly.

It had been years since they were last together carnally, possibly five or six, but they still knew what would bring the other the most pleasure as they lost their slacks and their shirts, baring their skin to each other. Michael knew that Lucifer enjoyed having his lips bitten and sucked on until they were swollen and plump for days; Lucifer knew that if he gently pulled on the thick dark coarse hair surrounding Michael’s cock, his brother would whimper and rock his hips violently. Just a couple of things that they knew they could do.  
“Do you have lube?” Michael whispered against Lucifer’s lips, licking the chapped skin.

“Should be in the closet,” Lucifer breathed. “Like always.”

Michael nodded and slowly withdrew from Lucifer to go retrieve it, his breath hitching when he turned back around to find his younger brother deciding to spread himself out on the bed, legs spread wide open and bent at the knee, two fingers pressing in tenderly at his hole while his other hand stroked his long, hard cock.

“Sancta Maria Mater Dei,” Michael groaned quietly, crossing over to his brother’s side and kissing him passionately, his fingers opening the bottle of lube in his hands.

“What have we said about using that kind of language in bed?” Lucifer laughed softly in the kiss, the hand jacking his cock going up to wrap itself around Michael’s neck.

“Well then stop being so tempting, Lucifer,” Michael huffed playfully, slipping his fingers in between Lucifer’s legs and pressing them next to his brother’s own.

Lucifer moaned deeply, the sound vibrating in his chest as the other hand came up to meet the other one. His hips rocked down onto his older brother’s fingers eagerly.

“Shh,” Michael shushed. “You don’t want to wake them up, do you?”

Lucifer shook his head, barely restraining a gasp as Michael’s two fingers became three, relishing in the slight burn at the intrusion. It had been so long since he was the one with his legs spread wide and his expression needy, but he was eager, and willing to do this for Michael, and only Michael.

Only Michael could have him this way.

Michael leaned back in to kiss and bite his lips, the color and plumpness not enough to satisfy him; hopefully, it’ll aid into keeping the younger priest quiet.

When he deemed him ready, Michael removed his fingers and wiped them clean on the bed sheets beside them, shifting in between Lucifer’s thighs. Lucifer whined at the loss, but it was brief as Michael’s blunt cockhead pressed against his well-lubed hole.

Michael gently pressed into him, watching Lucifer’s face contort into masks of pleasure as he slid into him. He tried to keep his brother quiet, so that their pets could sleep, and eventually had to resort to kissing him in order to do so.

As he bottomed out, Lucifer’s arms tucked themselves up and under Michael’s, holding onto his back with a fierce grip as his legs wrapped around his brother’s waist, the heels of his feet digging into the small of the older man’s back to firmly urge him on.

Michael bit Lucifer’s lower lip as he started rolling his hips into the pliant priest, listening to the low groan issuing from his chest.

The pace was slow, gentle, like coming home after a long day and being able to relax at long last. Michael kept kissing and biting Lucifer’s lips, listening to him breathe and pant and whine as quietly as he could. His hips pistoned out easily and smoothly, and he groaned very quietly as his brother’s heat took him in over and over again. Lucifer’s long hard cock laid between them, growing and hardening, precum slicking their stomachs as Michael ground against it.

Lucifer’s fingers grasped and clawed at Michael’s back, the older man giving warm hisses of pleasure, knowing that there would be marks later, loved being able to watch his brother let go like this.

They’ve been doing this since they were teenagers, since Lucifer was sixteen and Michael eighteen. And it was always like this, even when they became kinky; slow and loving, each of them seeking their own way to salvation in each other’s cries and moans.

“M-m-micha,”Lucifer stammered, close and praying his brother in blood and Christ was too.

“I’m close baby,” Michael groaned his affirmative. “Need me to go faster?”

“Yes, please, Micha,” Lucifer mewled, tilting his head back in submission.

Michael jerked Lucifer’s hands away from his back and pinned them down with his own above the younger man’s head. His lips met the porcelain neck in front of him as his hips began jerking faster, more violently.

When Lucifer opened his mouth to scream, Michael was prepared. He transferred Lucifer’s wrists to one hand and used the other to slap over his mouth, the sound echoing throughout the room. “I’m going to get the ball gag next time,” He groaned, feeling Lucifer tense just before he came. Blue eyes rolled into the back of his head as his back bowed up and into Michael’s strong chest. Lucifer’s cock jerked between them, coloring porcelain and tan skin white.

It wasn’t long after the aftershocks began dying off in Lucifer’s body that Michael came, and came hard inside of his younger brother, busying his lips and cries with marking up his brother’s skin, groaning into the sweat slicked surface as he spilled into him at long last.

They laid there for a while, breathing heavily, basking in the glow. Michael freed Lucifer’s hands and they mutually rolled onto their sides and held each other, sharing slow and lazy kisses.

“We should go sleep with the pets,” Lucifer whispered after a time, stretching. “And clean up.”

Michael nodded. Slowly withdrawing from his brother, they groaned in unison as Michael’s cock slipped out and slapped his thigh wetly.

He went and grabbed a washcloth, wetting it in the bathroom sink before going over to his cum soaked brother and gently wiping it all away, Lucifer starting to slip away to sleep.

“C’mon, back to the pets,” Michael coaxed, gently prodding Lucifer out of bed.

Lucifer gave a groan and slowly got up, shuffling towards the bed, both of them chuckling as they saw a mess of dark hair duck down and pretend to be asleep.

“Were you watching, peccatori?” Michael teased his submissive quietly, sliding in behind him.

“Perhaps,” Castiel rumbled, snuggling back and looking up at his Dom with adoration. “And you’re right, you should gag him next time.”

Lucifer turned pink and shuffled in closer to Sam. The youngest member stirred slightly but the younger priest shushed him gently, and back to sleep Sam went.

Dean snorted and shifted, making sure Sam was snugly in his arms, and Castiel tightened his hold.

“Did you enjoy watching, Castiel?” Michael murmured.

“Immensely, Father.” the oldest sub craned his neck to look up at the priest. “Perhaps we should do this again, soon.”

Michael looked across the bed at Lucifer, who had fallen asleep with his face in Sam’s hair and his arms wrapping around Sam and Dean the best they could. “We should. With us watching you pound into Sam.”

Castiel shivered. “And may Dean fuck me?” he asked quietly.

“We’ll ask Lucifer in the morning. For now, let’s get some sleep,” Michael soothed.

“Good night, Father.”

“Good night, peccatori. Sleep well.”

They fell asleep as a hodge-podge of a family, with two priests and three laypeople sleeping in a pile. They were all a little broken, a little messed up, but as Dean mumbled in his sleep and pulled Sam closer, and Michael and Lucifer managed to touch each other even across a bed and with three grown men sleeping in between them; and as Castiel fell asleep with a warm smile on his face, they realized that God brought them in this way for a purpose, and what that purpose is has yet to be revealed to them, but they knew it was going to be good

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
